


The Lusty Billionaire's Soldier From the Past [Art]

by Cachette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: (Volume 27)





	The Lusty Billionaire's Soldier From the Past [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Heaving Chests and Bated Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683689) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/40836473933/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> For ShippersList, who chose my work for the Reverse Bang this year! I just love their fic to pieces, please go read and enjoy!


End file.
